A Day in the Sun
by AndiAi
Summary: Sora, has had a crush on Tidus for two years but one thing stops him from saying anythin, Fear. One day everything slips out... Tidus x Sora Graphic Lemon, SWWome language, rated m for a reason, dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

A Day in the Sun

**A:N/ I am writing this Authors note after I wrote the story. This is a birthday fiction for Deadsouls, she helped me with criticism on my other story, but she didn't do it in a review it was over the phone. Anyway I really enjoyed writing this! This is a pairing that does not get enough love on this site, and it is a definite possibility. But it took me like a week to write this long thing. This is the longest one-shot I have ever written, and if people like this enough it will be the longest chapter I have ever written. This was officially finished, June 19, 2011 at 5:37 am. I pulled an all-nighter to finish this…**

**Warnings:: This fiction contains Yaoi aka boy x boy love. There is also a heavy lemon so non-mature viewers should leave now if you don't it's not my fault if you are scarred for life; it's yours for not leaving. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from final fantasy or kingdom hearts, cause if I did, let's just say that the games would be in an adults store… **

**On with the story…**

It was a warm sunny day on the warm beach of Destiny Islands. And I, of course was completely mesmerized by the sight of this god in front of me. Tidus was playing beach volleyball, with his t-shirt off. Right now he was a waking wet-dream. And it was all I could do to not cream in my pants. He was toned from the sports he consistently played in; he even had a slight six pack developing. Every time he would dive for the ball his muscles would flex in the most delicious ways. I know I seem obsessed, but I had been hopelessly in love with the guy for two years now.

I sighed as I watched this Greek God save his team from spikes, and run to be right under the ball, so he could hit it just right. His aquamarine eyes were visible from even a distance, and there was sweat pouring off his body. His face was scrunched up in concentration, but was still astoundingly beautiful, but the rest of his body seemed to be relaxed, as he made fluid motions, almost like dance steps, to save the ball. I had to stop myself from moaning out loud. Here he was in nothing but his swim trunks, right in front of me, practically begging me to fuck him right then and there, and all I could do was stare.

This thought process, along with the game, went for two hours long, though the day itself was nowhere near a close. I was still going to hang out at his house all day. He lived right on the beach, so we could go swimming at his house if we wanted to. Over the past couple of years I had become close friends with him, I wanted to get to know him better. Then I began to fall for him, it was a long fall, and I still hadn't reached bottom yet, still nobody was there to keep me from hitting with a splat.

I was still plummeting down this hill that went on and on and on. I sighed as I waited outside of the dressing rooms, there were dressing rooms for those who didn't know to go ahead and wear their bathing suits, or swim trunks. Tidus had always been kind of shallow like that, he always wore his regular clothes and changed into his swim trunks when he got there. I smiled the biggest I could when he got out from the changing rooms. He returned with another grin, and we began to walk to his house.

"That was a really good game!" I said excitedly, never failing to have my super hyper act on play. His smile widened even more.

"Thanks Sora!" He said just as excitedly as me. His face showing a light blush, and he was never really a person to blush, he was a confident person so it was an oddity to see any form of embarrassment in his figure. "They were tough opponents; Selphie is a fast little girl, flexible too."

I nodded, I knew how fast Selphie was, and with the sword fighting routine that we went through almost daily it was hard not to realize that. "Yeah with her and Wakka combined, that could not have been easy." I said, even though he had won the match -Barely- it was definitely difficult, he walked slower today due to the soreness of his muscles from the workout it gave him.

He nodded and yawned lightly. "How about we sunbathe today…" He said trying to something in which you didn't have to do a lot. I nodded my consent to that, and he took off running to his house. I ran after him, easily keeping up, I was a better runner than him, and his house was only a block away. By the time we were there we were gasping for air, with a mix of the constant ninety degree weather and the running we had just done, it had completely taken our breath away. And the way he breathed in and out had me mesmerized, to the point where I had forgotten to breathe; my mind had to scream at me to breathe, before I finally did. I sighed mentally at my inability to function properly when I was around him.

If it weren't for the rumors of him being with that new girl, Yuna, I believe her name is, I would have already claimed him as mine. But to be honest, I was too scared to even mention her, because I was afraid if I did, my fear would be confirmed, and yet another girl would be placed on my shit-list. I sighed, it was sad that the list mentioned, was comprised of girls whom had hit on Tidus. It just added to the stalker sheik that I was now wearing. I sighed, I knew I had already hit rock bottom, I would be the ever-single gay guy. Riku was with my brother, Roxas. Kairi was with that Namine girl, and Axel was with his twin, Reno. I was hopelessly in love with someone who would never like me back, and I knew it.

He smiled and opened up his door, with the spare key, which was hidden under his flower pot, in a small compartment. Of course I would know that because I was here half the time, and the other half I was either at school, or hanging with Tidus. When I stepped into the air-conditioned environment that was my second home, I sighed contentedly.

"Home sweet-air-conditioned-home …." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yep..." I said casually, already headed to the backyard, his backyard was a fenced in area of the beach. And when I say fenced in, I mean with a privacy fence. His family had bought that area of the beach for their home. And his home was a small house, with three rooms. The third room was for his sister Rikku. Rikku was a year younger that Tidus, and was easier excited than Yuffie, whom was excited when a cricket made noise. I walked to the backdoor, which was comprised of thick glass that slid to the left side.

I sighed as I slid the door opened letting the salty breeze make its way into the small house and the taste tickling my tongue. "I'll be out in a moment!" he said running up his stairs, presumably to change. Of course I didn't have to change seeming I was wearing my swim trunks and a black tank top.

I yelled my okay, and walked on the soft sand that welcomed my each and every step. When had things become so complicated? It was when I had realized I loved Tidus. And that was when we were out here playing a small game of volleyball, I had been so mesmerized by him that I couldn't even focus on the game, needless to say I lost badly. I had blamed it on being tired, and left headed for Namine's house. Namine had always been the one I confided things in, and she is the only person who knows of my feelings for Tidus, with the exception of Kairi.

When I finally had gotten to the lawn chairs that sat firmly in front of the water, I could hear the crashing of the waves, along with the sight of them. I sighed and took the black tank top off, letting the small waves crash at my feet, this had always made me feel better. The water surround my feet had always had a soothing effect on my soul, and I had no Idea why. Nonetheless this was the only thing I could do to make myself okay at times like this. I sighed and sat down on one of the beaten up lawn chairs, the water still crashing around my feet. I smiled to myself as I let the relaxation take over my body. Tiredness wept over me as well as the relaxation and I immediately fell asleep.

I woke up when I heard his back door slamming, I felt myself flinch from the loudness of it. He always did that to let me know he was coming, so he wouldn't scare the crap outta me when he finally got here. I stretched, and yawned to wake myself up, putting the first real smile that I had in a while on my face, I turned around to greet him with an excited wave. He waved back with a huge smile on his face, his smile always brought this feeling to the pit of my stomach, not butterflies but better.

"Sorry it took so long, I needed a shower, really bad." He said. I could already smell the fragrance of the shampoo that was always in my dreams, and it was getting stronger with each step he took closer to me.

"It's okay, I was asleep anyways." I said the tiredness is my voice not quite gone yet. Then I sighed at his expression of boredom. "Are you sure all you wasn't to do is sunbathe?" I laughed and he frowned.

He nodded and lay back on the multicolored lawn chair. I sighed at the way his stomach flexed as he did just this simple action. I sometimes felt inadequate when I was with him, but that was because I practically worshipped him, in all of his beauty. I began to drift off back into sleep until he stopped me.

"Sora, I have a question." He said a little nervously.

"Well, then ask." I said sleep heavily on my voice.

He took a breath then started. "I have been hearing these rumors… that you are constantly staring at me… and that you are in love with me. I just want to know if they are true." He said with a sigh.

I froze, and my breathing stopped, what was I supposed to say? Yes I am madly and love with you and worship your every footstep? My stomach plummeted to the point where I felt as though I was going to be sick and I felt the blood rush up to my face, signifying the blush that was occurring. I sighed and nodded, the only action my body could muster in this frozen state I was in. and now all I could hope for was his mercy.

He looked a little shock and he sighed as well. He sunk back into his chair as if to think it over. All I wanted to do was cry at this point and I could feel the tears welling up as all he did was sit there. I stood up, and walked away ignoring his calls from behind me. I made it the door when he had caught up with me grabbing my hand and spinning me around to face him before crashing his lips roughly to mine.

A million thoughts were now rushing through my mind was I dreaming again? I slowly reached up to pinch myself, and it hurt. I wasn't dreaming, not at all, so it was reality. I started kissing him back nervously. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I opened it and it invaded. His tongue was running all over my mouth, exploring every cavity and crevice and, finding all of those sensitive spots making me moan into the kiss. I kissed back more feverishly my heart beating at a furious speed.

We pulled away soon enough for much needed oxygen. "How long have you felt this way?" He asked softly.

It took all I could do to be able to talk again, but I managed. "Two years, while we were playing volleyball…" I said blushing. He smiled and kissed me again. This kiss was chaste, but it had held so much more emotion than the one we had just shared. I smiled. "How long have you felt this way?" I asked, mimicking him, tone of voice and all.

He laughed lightly. "Longer than you, I'd say about four years." I said honestly. That made me grin like a fool. He had felt the same way, only longer than I had. This made all of my worries earlier seem foolish. But I knew I had a good reason to keep it hidden. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and he wrapped his around my waist. I kissed him with the feelings and emotion adding some passion this time. During the last couple of kisses my mind hadn't quite registered what was going on, this time there were sparks and fireworks going off. This time I took the initiative and shoved my tongue through his lips. He opened his mouth so I would have more access.

It was my turn to explore and discover the sensitive spots that would make him moan. I laced my fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer to mine. I smiled when he tightened his grip around my waist, and ran a hand up my spine making me shiver slightly. His other hand started to go lower, making its way down my trunks. I could feel when his fingers first got under the waist band. His skin was the same color as mine, well-tanned, no contrast, almost as if we were one. The only thing that was different was his lusciously colored blonde hair. I had a dark brown spiky mess on the top of my head.

We pulled away for air again, gasping and gazing lustily at each other. I smiled and, grabbed the hand that was making its way down my trunks and pulled him to the place where we were just sitting. Pulled him down into the sand and kissed him again. I knew his parents wouldn't be home until midnight, which was a very good thing on our part. His hands began to roam my body and I moaned when one of them found one of my hot-spots. He took full advantage of it by continuously rubbing it, making me feel warmer and, more turned on that I was even though this seemed impossible.

I had been fantasizing about this moment for so long, and now it was coming true. I ground my hips into his, and deepened the kiss, loving the sound of his muffled moan. I moaned louder when he was rubbing two of those spots simultaneously. When we pulled away from the kiss we were gasping each other's names. Our lips were bruised from the urgency of our kisses, and the initial kiss was a bit rough. I smiled and ground against him again making him moan in pleasure and writhe on top of me.

"How… far.. Are… you willing to take this?" he said in between gasps.

"As far as you are…." I said simply. And I had a feeling that we would be going all the way, by the way he was panting and moaning, and of course the erection that was pushing against mine.

He nodded and flipped us over so I would be on top. So I began trailing light feathery kisses down his chest and stomach. When I got to the waistband of his stomach he lifted his butt so I could pull his trunks down. I slowly pulled them down, savoring the moment. When I pulled it over his erection it sprang free, towering at a good nine inches, and it looked really thick too. I nervously licked at the head, taking in the salty liquid that was oozing from the tip. He moaned lightly, and I took the head into my mouth, before slowly taking it in inch by inch. At first I couldn't get it all in so I began to bob my head while sucking and maneuvering my tongue. Soon I had the entire monster inside of my mouth.

Once he had them all undone and the trunks themselves pulled off, he spread my cheeks and gently tongued my entrance. I moaned his name when he did that, this felt so good. His tongue swirled around my entrance, and started to gently push its way into me. He was still wiggling his tongue around, which heightened the pleasure of it. When he had pushed past the ring of muscle, I gasped. I was still what you would call a virgin; I had never even fingered myself, so this felt weird. He began spreading his tongue making it wider and then thinner. He was stretching me out so that I would be ready for the huge thing that would soon be thrusting in and out of me.

He soon added fingers, along with his tongue to stretch me out further. He inserted two straight away, so he could begin the scissoring process, stretching me even further. At first it hurt but with time it got better. He was still tonguing me, his tongue was long! Soon enough he hit this spot inside of me making me shiver with pleasure and making me scream his name. He giggled slightly from where he was and continued to brush against the spot, every time I moaned and writhed.

He continued this, making sure to put plenty of saliva there so it wouldn't hurt as much. He had put his free hand to use by jacking himself off while he was doing this, and swatting my hand away from my painfully hard and throbbing erection. When he stopped and began to pull his fingers out from inside of me, I groaned at the sudden emptiness. Then he pulled his tongue out as well, and spit into his hand, rubbing the saliva all onto his member, slicking it up as well. When he was done, he positioned himself at my entrance, and looked at me questioningly. I nodded and pushed myself down, signaling that I was ready for him. He slowly began to push himself into me, stretching me out further than what his fingers did, but not hurting terribly because of all the saliva that was down there.

He pushed himself in, inch by inch, and once he was fully sheathed, he held himself in that position to let me get used to it. Soon I wanted more so I began to move myself impaling myself on him. He got the hint and began thrusting in and out of me in time with my movements, and we were both moaning deliciously. He began to slowly jack me off, moving his hand in painfully slow movements. I pulled him down for a rough kiss and he flipped us over, once again for a switch in position. I began to ride him taking in even more of him now than what I was on my back. He still jacked me off, and thrust his hips up to meet mine. And soon I was riding fast and hard, moaning his name with every breath I took.

I slowed when I felt his thrusts becoming more urgent; I wanted this to last, and I was sure he did too. I made him sit up and began to ride him slowly with my arms around his neck, moaning every time I would have him hit that spot. He had stopped jacking me, and I kept up a slow steady pace, which torturing him, but making him moan in pleasure. I kissed him roughly, not breaking my pace, my tongue invading his mouth, wrestling against his for dominance. He began to slowly thrust up again, meeting my hips with his. His hands were holding my waist to make sure I went all the way down with every fall. I of course, liked the feeling of him being inside of me. I clawed at the back of his neck from the pleasure overriding my senses.

When we pulled away from the kiss he immediately started to kiss at my neck, sucking and biting at the flesh gently. When he would stop this he would automatically run his tongue over the spot where his mouth had just been working. This all had brought more pressure to my member that was currently rubbing in between our stomachs, sending waves of pleasure through my body. I gasped when he suddenly thrust into me with a lot of force nailing that spot dead on. He did it again and again, drawing me closer and closer to that edge. Every time he did it I would scream out his name in pure pleasure.

I kissed him roughly again to stop him and his hard thrust from driving me over the edge. I laced my fingers through his hair and pulled him close, abusing his already abused lips, all the while continuing the pace, occasionally speeding up for a little bit, then slowing down. I soon got the idea to squeeze my entrance around his manhood to tease him a little bit; he liked it because he would make a muffled moan into our rough kiss. We pulled away for air, immediately crashing our lips back together. My hands in his hair tightened their grip and he moaned. I nibbled on his bottom lip, and then bit nearly drawing blood.

He bit my lip with just as much force as I bit his, only he drew blood, which made me moan. A little pain could be good sometimes. I pulled away again for air and he licked the blood from his lips. "Ah! Sora!" he screamed, and thrust into me hard, again. I moaned when he rammed right into the magnificent spot that made me want to scream aloud. I sped up my pace again still teasing him with my entrance. When I sensed he was coming over the edge I stopped and let him calm down before returning to my slower pace. I began to kiss and nibble at his neck and took my hands from his hair, and raked my nails down his back with enough force to draw blood. He moaned at the roughness, and bit down on my shoulder, not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave a bruise, in fact I had a feeling I would be leaving with plenty of them.

But I didn't care, this was amazing, I was on cloud nine and there was nothing that could bring me down right now. I sucked on his neck then bit making it bleed a little, then licking over it. His thrusts started becoming more urgent, but I was nowhere near finished, so I stopped, and let him calm down before returning to my evenly paced movements. It was near the time when we would come, but I still want to draw this out as long as I could, and he seemed to agree with the actions that I took. I kissed him roughly, and another wave of pleasure rolled through me.

I started to roll my hips into his thrusts, and bring myself down harder onto him. The sound of rough kissing echoed through the air, and the sweet intoxicating scent of sex, was emanating from us. I felt myself coming near orgasm with each thrush and his thrusts were urgent again, this time I was too into the sensation to care, I brought my speed up to a maximum and kissed him roughly before the first waves of orgasm took me, making me shake I screamed his name as the first rope of cum left the tip of my penis, and splattered on our chests and stomachs. My back arched and my breathing came in short pants. And soon after my orgasm ended he erupted inside of me, making my passage sticky and wet. I collapsed on top of him, my breathing heavy and my heart racing. I could feel my, cum in between us already beginning to dry, but I didn't care, I was laying on top of the man I had been infatuated with for two years.

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, if that was even possible. He pulled me up for a gentle kiss. "I love you…" he whispered lovingly. "And I hope this means we are together now. I don't think I would like it too much if you were just a one-night stand." He said.

I looked up at him and grinned, my goofy grin. "Of course it means we are together. And I love you too." I lay my head on his chest and felt sleep over take me. What a day…

Today was the perfect day… A Day in the Sun spent wonderfully..

Rikku's POV

I don't believe what I just saw! I was going to go give Tidus his volleyball and his front door was open. I hear a noise come from the back, and there it was Sora and Tidus having full on sex. It was so cute! I wish I would have had a camera or something. I wonder how long they have been dating. I had never noticed and passion marks on either of them like I had seen them attempting to make on each other… so they haven't been dating long, heck today maybe the first day! I'm so excited right now, I can't contain myself! I may have to make Tidus leave stuff behind more often! "Heh, Heh, Heh…"

**Rikku: Hey I am NOT that obsessed with sex… for your information, I am still a virgin!**

**Me: Well I had to add some humor into this one, my last one was all sad and junk. I hate writing sad fanfictions it's like torture of the brain…**

**Sora: At least you weren't border-line obsessed with someone… but hey in the end it was worth it!**

**Tidus: I would say so! We went for like two hours… I'm still worn out.**

**Me: Heh, sorry about that I wasn't planning to make you guys go so long, it just happened, I was only planning on this story to be 2,000 words long, I more than doubled that. And Rikku, with you being a virgin and all I just got a good idea for a fanfiction!**

**Rikku: DON'T. YOU. DARE. If you do you will be sorry!**

**Me: And you were planning to harm me how?**

**Anyways on with the note…**

**A:N/ this story before the author's note had 4,216 words. This is the longest one-shot I have ever written. I hope it was okay. I am thinking about making this a multi-chapter fiction but I'm not sure. Anyway, Review Please! I will use flames to make a campfire with but I am open to criticism because that only makes me a better writer. Anyway review and tell me what you think, cause I really am going to write more for this pairing, it really doesn't have enough on here… So anyway, should I continue this or not, leave me a review with your thoughts on that or you can PM me. If I get good response the chapter will be up soon, if not this fic will remain a one-shot… see-ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ this is the sequel to a day in the sun! Ha-ha I am of course posting it on the same story because I am way too lazy to make a whole new story with a new setting, but this will now be a multi-chaptered story, but please forgive-ith me if I don't update regularly, I have several stories that I have to work on, Harder Than Living, Crazy Beautiful Life, Beat, Hard to Live…. I am discontinuing Crazy Beautiful Life though and beat as well because I have lost inspiration. Thank you to the Black Veil Brides for the inspiration to this story… to Andy Sixx especially…

Disclaimer: Dude is this even necessary anymore, because this is , but I do not own the characters or settings, just the OC that pops up here and there. Oh and the plot!

Warnings: mentions of sex. OOC-ness

It had been only hours ago that I had the best moment of my life with him. Though I could already feel the scratches and bite marks beginning to takes their effects on my body, not to mention the many bruises and the pain that now shot up my spine. But in my perspective, it was quite worth it. His hands running up and down my back pulling me in for those passionate kisses that drove me so crazy. My body tingled at the sensation of him touching me, whether it was sexually or by accident. But the only thing that mattered now was the fact that he felt the same way about me.

I had been crushing on him for years and I was oblivious to his feelings to me. But now all I knew was that we had something beautiful that had sprouted from almost and bloomed into a beautiful array of flowers. I shook my head at the sudden feminine thoughts that had invaded my mind, and laughed quietly so I would not wake him up. _Tidus._ That name made me want to just melt, my heart pounds in my chest at the mere mention of it.

I watched the clouds roll in the sky, then watched as the many colors of sunset take over the soft pastel blue of the sky. Soon the stars began to make their subtle appearance in the midnight blue sky, and I realized how late it was getting so I began to shake him gently. "Tidus love; it's time to get up." I whispered softly into his ear, and when he woke he gave me an earth-shattering smile that made my heart pound in my chest at a rapid pace.

"Hey babe," He said while stretching his body so he could wake up completely. I smiled mischievously, before jumping up to straddle his waist. He gave me a puzzled look so I kissed him chastely before jumping up with his hand intertwined with mine and pulling him into the water with me. Oh how the water felt on my feet, it seemed to soothe me. And then when I just let my whole body fall into the water and submerged, it soothed the bruises to just a gentle sting. I smiled and then came up for air. He was right in front of me at that time and pulled me into a soft kiss that had no passion or roughness, but held so many more emotions than that of any kiss we had shared so far.

This kiss brought fireworks and all these things that represented chemistry and happiness, it made my heart race and my stomach do flips. When we pulled away I looked deep into his aquamarine blue eyes, and saw a million emotions in his eyes, passion, happiness and, love. This in itself made me go weak in the knees, but his smile made my lags wobble, and my breath catch. I pulled him in for a hug, and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." I said happily. "But we are going to need to get inside to change before your parents get home."

"And why would we need to hide us from my parents love?" He asked innocently. "I'm not ashamed of you, in fact I want to shout our relationship from the rooftops." That comment made the blood rush to my cheeks, making them feel warm.

"I would figure that your parents would like us not to smell like sex and salt water." I said playfully. "And for us not to be naked when they got back from a nine hour shift at work." Those comments seemed to click in his head, so I began to lead the way to the house. I was about halfway there before he caught up to me and grabbed my hand. I felt myself blushing again, and ran the rest of the way there, with us hand in hand.

|-/-/-/-\-\-\-|-/-/-/-\-\-\-|-/-/-/-\-\-\-|

An hour later…

It felt good, the way the fabric of his shirts felt on my skin. It made my whole body shiver at every contact it made to me. And his smell filled my senses, and made me want to take the fabric up to my nose and breathe in deeply. My whole body was tingling when I heard the car door slam, which brought me down from my high and panic flooded my system at the idea of telling his parents something that we just figured out today.

Tidus gave me an excited smile before turning back toward the door, and pulling me up close to him, and intertwining our hands together. I took a deep breath and held it until I heard the footsteps on the concrete slab that was their porch. And then the door opened, and the object of my nervousness stepped into the house.

A:N/ Awww, I am so sorry, but I had to leave it here. And I will try to update regularly, it's just getting hard with school coming, I just have to write my ideas down during the school day. Any read and review! Constructive Criticism is welcome, but flames with be doused with the awesomeness of holy water!


End file.
